uwenturs_bogowiefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Gorgonianki i Gorgorzy wiążą się z nimfami i dziećmi bóstw , rodzą Gorgonianki i Gorgorów ( Drugie Pokolenie )
Dzień Miłości na Planecie Utopii odbywa się od 1 do 20 lutego , bo dni i miesiące na Planecie Utopii są dłuższe niż na Planecie Ziemii , więc mieszkańcy Planety Utopii mają bardzo miłosny dzień , a czegulności na Wyspie Gorgonpolis 768 rok p.n.e / Wyspa Gorgonpolis Milos Gorgor spotyka się z jedną córek Nimf z Toozą Nimfanią Milos Gorgor:Toozo Nimfanio poznaj moją ojczyznę Milos Gorgor poprowadził Toozę Nimfanię do Pałacu Gorgoniańskiego by poznała jego boskich rodziców i rodzeństwo Ród Gorgoniański ale Milos Gorgor nie jedyny wpadł na ten pomysł bo jego boskie rodzenstwo Ród Gorgoniański też przyprowadziło swoje sympatie Kovu Gorgora przyprowadził swoją sympatię troszkę od niego starszą księżniczkę Wyspy Nikodemii Flore Nikodeną , Eva Gorgona też z Królewskiego Rodu Nikodemskiego Eola Nikoden'a , Livia Gorgona przyszła z jednym z przyjaciół swego starszego brata Milosa Gorgora Polidorosa Imbir'a , Soya Gorgona przyszła z Antosem , Gorgeus Gorgor z księżniczką Nikodemską Stenele Nikodeną , Nyssa Gorgona z Hippolem Hoop'em , Mirta Gorgona z Arionem Aci , Tefelon Gorgor z Ispiną Nimfanią , Erotes Gorgor z Feleną Nimfanią , Haal Gorgor z Agają Nimfanią , Diva Gorgona z Koryntusem Ibis'em , Medenus Gorgor z księżniczką Nikodemską Neajrą Nikodeną , Talona Gorgona z Linosem Libci , Chryzente Gorgona z Asterjusem Gov'em , Gormita Gorgona z księciem Nikodemskim Zetosem Nikodenym , Solkites Gorgor z Echoną Nimfanią , Olivanna Gorgona z Etypusem Re Chryzaor :A więc to są wasze sympatie Stejno:Chryzaorze powinniśmy się cieszyć z tego dnia , ż enasze pociechy same wybrały Kovu Gorgor: To jest Flora Nikodena jest córką Króla Wyspy Nikodemii Kratosa , a tu też jest jej rodzeństwo Ród Nikodemski Eva Gorgona:Eol Nikoden Chryzaor:Jak u waszego ojca Kratosa Eol Nikoden , Flora Nikodena , Stenele Nikodena ,Zetos Nikoden , Neajra Nikodena (wszyscy): Bardzo dobrze Chryzaor:To spaniała wiadomość (w myślach, które Chryzaor zablokował by nikt nie odczytywał jego myśli) To będzie solidny sojusz z Wyspą Nikodemią dwa Wyspy Utopskie z wielu Wysp Utopskich Planety Utopii mają swoją unię Stejno:A u żony waszego ojca Kratosa Flora Nikodena:Dobrze , acz kolwiek nasz ojciec ma sporo rodzeństwa Livia Gorgona przedstawia swej Matce Stejno swego wybranka Livia Gorgona:Tu jest mój Polidoros Imbir to samo uczyniła Soya Gorgona Soya Gorgona:Matko chyba znasz Antosa Stejno:A twimi rodzciami są Antos:Moim ojcem jest Zelos brat Króla Wyspy Nikodemii Kratosa Stejno:Owszem masz dwóch braci Antos:Tak , ale mają swoje sprawy więc niewiem gdzie są i co robią Nyssa Gorgona: To jest mój wybranek Hippol Hoop Stejno:O witam was Mirta Gorgona: A to jest mój Arion Aci Stejno:A widzieliście gdzieś waszą siostrę Aishaome Gorgonę ? Diva Gorgona szybko zmienia temat rozmowy Diva Gorgona:A tu jest mój ukochany który będzie moim mężem Koryntus Ibis Tefelon Gorgor :Ja i trzej młodsi bracia wybraliśmy siostry Nimfanie Erotes Gorgor , Haal Gorgor , Solkites Gorgor : Ispina Nimfania , Felena Nimfania , Agaja Nimfania , Echona Nimfania to nasze wybrany naszych serc Chryzente Gorgona:To jest Asterjus Gov mój ukochany Asterjus Gov:Witam naszego Króla Wyspy Gorgonpolisu Chryzaora , to dla mnie jest wielki zaszczyt Chryzaor:No no no witać że ty i tu nie którzy są kolegami mojego najstarszego syna Milosa Gorgor'a Talona Gorgona:Tu Linos Libci też mój ukochany Olivanna Gorgona:A tu Etypus Re Chryzaor:Co za wielkie szczęście mogę być dumny że sami sobie wybraliście partnerów swych serc Stejno:I ja też jestem szczęśliwa , tylko obawiam się o Aishaomę Gorgonę Diva Gorgona:Mamo o nią nie czeba się martwić Kovu Gorgor:Jako trzecie wiem że Aishaoma Gorgona będzie miała też wybranków Eva Gorgona:Milos Gorgor pewnie już jest żonaty Chryzente Gorgona :Z Toozą Nimfanią Stejno:To kiedy śluby Livia Gorgona:Sama nie wiem ? Antos:Może teraz Flora Nikodena:Może być dla nas Rodu Nikodmeskiego nie ma żadnej różnicy Zetos Nikoden:Nom Chryzaor:No to od razu zróbmy , po co czekać wszyscy udali się do Pałacowej Gorgoniańskiej Kaplicy Gai Matki przed Posągiem Gai Matki thumb|left|254pxChyzaor: (modlitwa) Gajo Matko Wszechświata Rodzicielko Stworzycielko Światło Ciemności , Miłosierna i Łaskowa daj radość i szczęście w tym dniu małżeńskim mych pociech Rodu Gorgoniańskiego i Rodu Nikodemskiego , a oto ich prośby Gorgeusa Gorgora i Stenele Nikodeny :Miłość naszych związków , naszego i naszego rodzeństwa Kovu Gorgor i Flory Nikodena : Gajo Matko błogosław nasze małżeństwo , i aby nasze potomstwo było szczęśliwe Eva Gorgona i Eol Nikoden :Mam daj Gajo Matko szczeście i radość z naszego małżeństwa Livia Gorgona i Polidoros Imbir : Miłosierna Gajo Matko daj swoje światło w naszym małżeństwem Antos i Soya Gorgona:Mam daj Gajo Matko miłość i radość w małżeństwie Gorgeus Gorgor i Stenele Nikodena:Gajo Matko błogosław nasze małżeństwo na dobre i na złe Nyssa Gorgona i Hippol Hoop:Gajo Matko uczyń z nasz szcęśliwych naszym małżeństwie aby była radość i miłość Mirta Gorgona i Arion Aci :Gajo Matko Rodzicielko radość naszych serc w naszym małżeństwie Tefelon Gorgor i Ispina Nimfania : Miłosierna PraBogini Wszechświata Rodzicielko Gajo Matko Wszytskiego co istnieje , prosimy ciebie daj nam łaskę szcęścia w małżeństwie Erotes Gorgor i Felena Nimfania : Gajo Rodzicielko jesteś Światłem Ciemności obdarz nas miłością w naszym małżeństwie Haal Gorgor i Agaja Nimfania: Radość , szczęście i miłość które dajesz nam Utopianom , są twoim darem Gajo Matko z całego serca my ciebie kochamy Diva Gorgona i Koryntus Ibis : Kohcano Gajo Matko dajesz nam wszystko , a my ciebie kocham z całych naszych serc , błogosław nasze szcęscie małżeńskie tylko oto prosimy Medenus Gorgor i Neajra Nikodena : Gajo Matko my jesteśmy wszyscy twoimi dziećmi i ty nas kochasz i my ciebie kochamy , Utopia miłuje ciebie całym sercem i duszą , więc dla nas jest tylko jedna prośba daj nam szczęście i radość serca naszego małżeństwa Talona Gorgona i Linos Libci : Kochano Gajo Matko prosimy ciebie bardzo gorąco abyś błogosławiła nasze pożycie małżeńskie Chryzente Gorgona i Astrejus Gov: Wielka Gajo Matko PraBogini Wszechświata Światłość Ciemności , jedny Rodzicielka Matka która nas karmi mlekiem i miodem , prosimy ciebie tylko o wieczną miłość naszego malżeństwa Gormita Gorgona i Zetos Nikoden : Kochano Gajo Matko twych pięknych ogrodach które tak kochamy , daj nam szczęście i miłość w dniu naszego i naszego boskiego rodzeństwa w małżeństwach Solkites Gorgor i Echona Nimfania: Gajo Matko Rodzicielko kochana i miłosierna obdasz nas miłością i radością w małżeństwie Etypus Re i Olivanna Gorgona: Gajo Matko Światło Ciemności prosimy ciebie o łaske , szcęście i miłość w małżeństwie Starsza Żółwica :Nasz kochana Gaja Matka wysłuchała waszych próśb , i was obdarzyła wszystkimi darami Ród Gorgoniański , Ród Nikodemski i herosi (wszyscy) :My Utopianie miłujemy i kocham ciebie Gajo Matko PraBogini Wszechświata od teraz Gorgonianki i Gorgorzy związali się związki małżeńskie z Rodem Nikodemskim i potomkami innych bóstw herosów , i narodzą się nowe pokolenie PLANETA UTOPIA Wyspa Gorgonpolis , 8 marca 763 roku p.n.e. / PraŚwiątynia Natury Gai Matki Rodzcielki-Stworzycielki Korolnacja Milosa Gorgora i Aishaomy Gorgony na Królów Wyspy Gorgonpolis . Milos Gorgor i Aishaoma Gorgona pod chodzą do Posągu Natury Gai Matki tam gdzie stoją ich boscy rodzice Chryzaor i Stejno przy Posągu Natury Gai Matki Milos Gorgor :Gajo Matko przy twoim obliczu będę tu chroniL i bronił swego rodzinej Wyspy Gorgonpolisu jednego z Wysp Planety Utopii , całym sercem i duszą Aishaoma Gorgona :Ja Aishaoma Gorgona córka Chryzaora i Stejno jedna z 19-ściorga rodzeństwa Rodu Gorgoniańskiego , będę całym swoim sercem i duszą sprawowała sparwiedliwe rządy i będę też opiekować się swym rodzeństwem Rodem Gorgoniańskim tak jak ty Gajo Matko kochasz swoje wszystkie dzieci na wszystki planetach Chryzaor i Stejno ukoronowali swe najstarsze dzieci Rodu Gorgoniańskiego Milosa Gorgora i Aishaomę Gorgonę na Króla i Królową Gorgonpolisu Stejno uśmiechnęła się do swej najstarsze córki Aishaomy Gorgony i do swych młodszych swych dzieci Rodu Gorgoniańskiego które też było obecne przy święcie Gai Matki . Ukazała się aura natury Gai Matki na niebie Planety Utopii , tak że wszyscy Utopianie widzieli twarz Natury Gai Matki Rodzicielki Stworzycielki Światło Ciemności jak ona paczyła pełną troską i miłością do Utopianów Planety Utopii na każdej wyspie i supkontynecie Protogessii . wszyscy Utopianie byli szczęśliwi i radośni bo było święto Natury Gai Matki , koronacja na Wyspie Gorgonpolis była więc wielkim wydarzeniem bo Chryzaor i Stejno przekazali władzę swym najstarszym dzieciom z Rodu Gorgoniańskiemu ; Milosowi Gorgorowi i Aishaomie Gorgonie jako władców